


Semi-Public

by CoffeeAddict80



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Married Couple, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: Kurt needs help to stay awake though Rachel’s new off-Broadway musical, so his husband, Blaine, lends him a hand ;)[Written for this prompt submitted to the @prompt-a-klainefic tumblr:I just want a fic of Blaine getting Kurt off in a public place without anyone noticing. They’re in a movie theatre or a restaurant/diner or anywhere really, and Blaine rubs Kurt off through his pants until he comes.]





	Semi-Public

**Author's Note:**

> ("canon compliant" tag = before the flash forward at the end of the series, but after Kurt & Blaine move back to NY)  
this is another random one-shot that'd been sitting half-finished on my computer for a few years that I finally decided to dust off and finish up. hope you enjoy it!

“Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?” Blaine asked his husband, Kurt, as they walked hand-in-hand down the street.

Kurt blushed and ducked his head. “You have. But, please, feel free to keep repeating it,” he said, playfully.

“Fine then, I will. You look _absolutely stunning_,” Blaine said, smiling. He leaned in close to Kurt and whispered in his ear, his voice sounding low and throaty, “And I have no idea how I’m going to be able to keep my hands off of you during the show tonight.”

Kurt’s breath hitched; then he looked straight into his husband’s eyes and with a smirk replied, “Who said you had to?” He winked at Blaine, and then continued to casually walk down the street swinging their joined hands between them.

\---

The second act of _“The Distance to Midnight”_, the new off-Broadway musical starring Rachel Berry, had just started, and Kurt was practically falling asleep in his seat.

“This is the most boring show I have ever seen in my life! I didn’t think it was possible for a _musical_ to be so dull and lifeless. Why did we agree to come here again?” Kurt whispered to his husband.

Blaine nodded in agreement before answering him. “Because Rachel was really excited about getting this part; and because we are good friends that wanted to show our support for her.” His eyes raked over Kurt’s appearance yet again – as they had been doing all night – admiring his husband’s beauty. Blaine could see Kurt hiding a yawn as his eyes started to droop again. Thinking back to the conversation they had on their walk to the theatre, Blaine smirked to himself. He leaned in close, so his lips were gently brushing against Kurt’s ear. “You know…if you’re having trouble staying awake, I could always lend you a _hand_ to help keep you _up_,” he whispered, while dragging his hand up Kurt’s thigh toward his crotch.

Kurt gave him a slight nod, whispering out a soft “_Please_,” before they both turned their attention back to the stage in front of them. Most of the seats closest to them were empty; partly due to poor ticket sales, and partly due to people walking out at intermission. But there were still a few people around them, which meant they needed to be careful, so they wouldn’t get caught. Rachel would never forgive them if they got thrown out of the theatre during her performance.

Blaine began slowly palming over Kurt’s groin, while pretending to be engrossed in the action on stage. When he felt Kurt’s cock start to stiffen, he gave him a few gentle squeezes, and then started rubbing him a little harder.

Kurt was biting his bottom lip in order to stifle his moans, while his fingers clenched tightly around the armrests of his seat. Blaine continued rubbing over Kurt's erection, occasionally using his peripheral vision to check on his husband, as to not draw attention to themselves.

Taking his time by alternating the pressure of his strokes between firm massages and light caresses, Blaine was in no rush to get his husband off. He wanted to drag this out as long as he could, since they still had almost an entire act left before the end of the show; not to mention, Blaine was enjoying the way Kurt’s body reacted to his touch.

After several minutes of this back-and-forth dynamic, Kurt gave his husband a playful glare. “You are such a freaking tease!” he complained softly into Blaine’s ear, when Blaine slowed down his movements once again. “I am _so_ going to make you pay for this later when we get home.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Blaine replied, winking at him, while the woman sitting in front of them turned to angrily shush him.

The couple stifled a laugh at almost getting caught before Blaine resumed teasing his husband. A moment later, Blaine finally decided to give up the teasing and finish Kurt off. He began palming over Kurt a little more aggressively; firmly groping him through his clothing with deliberate intent.

Within a few minutes, Blaine heard Kurt let out a soft gasp. He turned to look at Kurt – who had his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted – just as he felt Kurt’s orgasm finally wash over him. Blaine eased up on his actions until Kurt had ridden out his orgasm. When Kurt open his eyes a moment later, he looked over at Blaine with a soft smile.

“Love you,” Blaine mouthed at him, before giving Kurt a quick peck on the cheek.

“Love you too,” he replied.

For the remainder of the musical, the couple sat in their seats with soft smiles on their faces, holding hands – Blaine’s thumb gently rubbing across Kurt’s knuckles. When the show ended, they got to their feet and cheered for Rachel as she came to the front of the stage to take her bow.

The house lights came up, and Kurt looked at Blaine with a serious expression. “We go backstage, say a _quick_ hello to Rachel, then get out of here and back home ASAP, got it? Because not only do I need to get out of these gross, sticky pants, but I need to get you back for all of your teasing earlier,” he told Blaine.

“Understood,” Blaine agreed. “But speaking of those pants…you may want to hold your jacket in front of you until we’re alone,” he added, motioning toward the slight discoloration on the crotch of the garment.

“You are so lucky these pants were inexpensive, and are machine washable,” Kurt told him. “If I had to take these to a dry cleaner…you’d be sleeping on the couch tonight. _After_ I pay you back for your teasing of course.” He then draped his jacket over his arm and held it in front of him as they walked to the backstage entrance.

\---

“Kurt! Blaine!” Rachel called out, as soon as they entered her dressing room. “I’m so glad you guys could make it! What did you think of the show? Amazing, right?”

“You were absolutely wonderful, Rachel,” Blaine told her, handing her a bouquet of flowers.

“Naturally,” she replied.

“Rachel, we would love to stay and chat,” Kurt began, sounding apologetic, “but today has been a really long day, and we both have an early morning tomorrow. However, we just couldn’t leave without stopping by to congratulate you on such a fantastic performance. You sounded amazing.”

“Aww, thank you, guys!” Rachel said. “I’m sorry you can’t stay longer; but I understand. Maybe next time.”

“Next time?” Kurt questioned.

“Well, you’re going to come back and watch the show again, aren’t you?” she asked.

Blaine and Kurt shared a look with one another before answering. “Uh, yeah, if we can fit it into our schedules, sure.”

“Great!” Rachel replied, clapping. “Tell all your friends and co-workers to come see the show too!”

They each gave Rachel a quick hug then rushed out the door to grab a taxi home.


End file.
